degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:BootyCall/@comment-4441793-20160102042234
As feminists and pro-women here, I know you guys will feel where I'm coming from. To avoid airing my relatives out. Let's just called my big sister "R" and one of my younger sisters "K". So, New Years Eve at my paternal grandmother's house, I met K's boyfriend. VERY sweet guy. Polite, respectful, laid back and friendly. K has been dating him for a few months and she's extremely happy, she's in love and he treats her right. K, however, has a bad reputation. She's 22 and she's been very sexually active for many years with many partners. She has a four year old daughter whom is being raised by one of our aunts...in a very healthy environment. K has also been in and out of jail. Anyway, at one point when K and her boyfriend left the room. And then our 30 year old sister R starts talking about them to me and two of our younger brothers. I was very annoyed. I get that R wants to be "realistic". But come on, you never how far having a little FAITH in people might go. She's saying that it's only a matter of time before K fucks up again and goes back to "thotting and plotting" <--- that's hood slang for "being a slut"....as much as we all hate that term. On one hand, I understand how frustrated R is and disappointed at the many mistakes K made, especially when she(and others in the family) tried to guide her but R isn't perfect either(for reasons I won't get into, very personal) and like I said, what good is it going to do for K if people are going just EXPECT her to screw up again and basically anticipating her downfall? Now, let's talk about the boyfriend. As I said, he's a really nice guy. He and I got along very well. He's from the hood yet he wasn't umcomfortable about me being gay, he didn't even KNOW me before last night and he even gave me a hug when the clock struck 12 on midnight. Most importantly, he's really sweet to my sister as far as I've seen. Of course, he could just be on his best behavior because he was around her family but why even entertain a negative thought? My sister may have truly found a good guy! What disgusts me though. Especially the sexism in it. People were observing his very gentle demeanor and implied that he must be a "pussy" or K must boss him around or something. Not to reference pop culture, but that's some shit the DTC would say about Novas. Of course, we're all happy that our sister isn't being '''*trigger warning* '''abused in any way by him...she's been in relationships like that before. But instead of being happy that she has someone who is treating her right, you question his manhood? WTF. Sorry, I was really annoyed. I had to get that out. At the end of the day, I have hope for K and if anything, expecting her to fail would only push her to act out more and become less receptive to any "advice". Give people a chance for God's sake! Especially family.